1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a planarization device and a planarization method using the same and more particularly to a planarization device having a shielding pad and a planarization method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a planarizing process, slurry is easy to be spurted to an operation arm of a planarization device. The slurry contains a large number of solid particles, causing the solid particles spurted to the operation arm to be crystallized as a crystallized particle with large size. When the crystallized particle with large size drops to the grinding pad during the planarizing process, a grinded substrate is easy to be scraped.